


Of Hidden Things

by Ninni



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, John Finds Out, Kinda, M/M, Sam Leaves for Stanford, Unrequited!Wincest, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, hurt and no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninni/pseuds/Ninni
Summary: Sam wants to protect Dean. Rain ensues.





	Of Hidden Things

Dean is pale, and he stares at Sam with a terrified expression all over his face. “I don’t understand,” he says, his voice thick with distress, “I thought we – I thought you felt the  _same_!”

Sam flinches before he snaps: “I don’t! I,  _this_ , what we have – it’s too fucking messed up, Dean, don’t you get that? I never wanted things to go this far between us, it needs to stop.”

Dean’s eyes are wide and glittering in the harsh lightning of the motel room. “God,” he whispers, “God, I’m so sorry Sammy. I never meant to – I thought. All those things you said, I thought you wanted this. We can stop, of course we can stop, but Sammy, please don’t  _leave_!”

“I want to,” Sam tells him dispassionately. “I need. I need to get away from you, Dean.”

Dean’s eyes are brimming with tears when he takes a step towards Sam. “Please,” he begs. “Sammy.”

“Don’t,” Sam says, his voice all ice, “Come near me.”

Sam leaves Dean alone beneath the ugly florescent light of the motel room.

When he reaches the parking lot, John is there; leaning against the impala. His hands are shoved into his pockets, and he regards Sam with a blank expression.

“Did you do as I say?” John asks shortly. “Did you end it?”

Sam’s face is wet with tears. “Yeah,” he confirms, his chest thick and aching with guilt. “Just please dad,  _please don’t punish him_.”

John’s face is dark. “I won’t,” he says stonily. “If you leave.”

Sam closes his eyes, feels his heart break, and nods.

 

 

*

 

The air smells like rain when Sam reaches for Dean for the first time again, after Stanford. Dusk bleeds into thundering skies, and Sam’s hand is warm against Dean’s shoulder. Sam’s face is grim, has been since Jessica burned; and Dean feels his heart sting at the sight of his eyes - they’ve aged.

Dean allows himself to push a wisp of hair away from Sam’s face. It’s silky between his fingers and he can feel Sam  _thrum_  against him; like a highly-strung wire.

Sam’s grip of his shoulder grows tighter and then Sam crashes their mouths together. He kisses Dean like he would a stranger he didn’t trust: with his eyes open and his teeth grazing Dean’s bottom lip.

Dean pushes him away. “Sam,” he mumbles to the muddy ground, “Don’t.”

“What, like you don’t want to anymore?”

There’s a twinge of impatience in Sam’s voice, it’s a childish question: thoughtless and mean.

Dean lifts his head to glare. “No, I don’t,” he tells Sam stiffly. “We’ve got a long drive ahead of us. Get into the car.”

Sam narrows his eyes at him. “I know you want to.”

Dean moves quickly, and he has Sam by the throat up against the Impala. “You don’t know  _anything_ ,” Dean snarls dangerously, “But I could  _tell_  you. I could tell you Sammy, about my life after you left. How lonely and pathetic you made me, how close I was to giving up, to just call it fucking quits. I could tell you how long it took for me to get the scent of you out of my clothes and how many girls I fucked to get you out of my head. I could tell you what a fucking self-absorbed dick you are for toying with me like this, trying to use me as your fucking  _rebound_  after it almost killed me to let you go the first time. I could tell you all about this Sammy, I really could.  _Or maybe_  -“Dean glares into Sam’s pallid face, “ _I could tell you to_   _get into the fucking car_.”

Sam cries when he climbs into the Impala, the air still smells of rain, and Dean doesn’t feel anything at all.

 

 

 

AN: I might leave this as it is, but I'm considering adding a chapter to resolve this mess. -Ninni


End file.
